¿¡Un Conejo en el Cielo?
by Shiho-Akemi
Summary: Nana no era taaaan ingenua como siempre nos quiso hacer creer, ella además tenía amigos fuera de Namimori, amigos que por culpa de Ie-baka tuvo que abandonar. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que a su pobre hijo de 7 años le están haciendo Bullying no lo soporta más y se cambió de ciudad. Resumen completo junto con el primer capítulo
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: Usagi y Tsu-kun!

 _Nana no era taaaan ingenua como siempre nos quiso hacer creer, ella además tenía amigos fuera de Namimori, amigos que por culpa de Ie-baka tuvo que abandonar. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que a su pobre hijo de 7 años le están haciendo Bullying no lo soporta más y se cambió de ciudad, total no tenían nada que perder y si a Iemitsu le daba por volver de visita- cosa que Nana no creía- tendría su merecido por no haber contestado el maldito número de emergencia que le había dado_.

- _Ikuko-chan?_

- _Nana?!_

-H-Hola... Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar mientras busco alojamiento en la ciudad...?

-Por supuesto! Y él es?

-Oh! No te lo he presentado correctamente no? Este es mi pequeño _Tsu-kun, Tsu_ saluda

-H-Hola Mi nombre es _S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi_

-Kyyyaaaaaaaa! Es toda una monada _Nana!_

-'ka-san?

-Mi~ Justo a tiempo _Usagi!_ ~ Ellos se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, _Nana_ y su pequeño y adorable hijo _Tsu-kun_!

-Hola! Mi nombre es _Tsukino Usagi_! Encantada de conocerte _Tsu-kun_!

-E-El gusto es de _T-Tsu-kun_...

- _Nana_ , dejame mostrarte donde se quedarán tú y _Tsu_ , no les molesta en quedarse la misma habitación?

-Oh! no te preocupes por eso~

-...

-Quieres preguntar algo no?

-Te pasó algo allá donde estabas?

-...

-No quieres responder, ya veo, olvidalo si es doloroso~

- _Tsu-kun.._

-Hnm?

-A _Tsu-kun_ le hacían Bullying _Iku-chan_ , los alumnos y algunos profesores...

-Ya veo, por eso es tan tímido?

-Él...él no era así... a-algo pasó cuando tenía 4 años... yo no estaba en casa, lo había dejado con mi marido y su jefe... _Tsu_... cuando volví _Tsu_ estaba en brazo de mi marido y me dijo que había colapsado por jugar mucho... yo le creí, hasta cuando _Tsu_ despertó y me dijo que se sentía frío...era tan brillante antes _Iku-chan_

-Todo estará bien _Nana_! Déjamelo a mi!

-Gracias... y perdón por no haber hablado contigo antes...

-Fufu~ No te preocupes por eso! También fue culpa mía por no haber insistido!. Ahora que lo pienso no te he presentado a mi marido no? _Kenji_... umn...donde dijo que iba?

-A trabajar 'ka-san!

-Si,es cierto!...Estas espiando la conversación _Usagi?_!

-N-No! Solo le estaba mostrando la casa a _Tsu-kun!_

Al día siguiente!~

- _Usagi!_ Esperame!

-Tienes que apurar Tsu!

-Pero _Ussagi_! Vas muy rápido!

-Eres muy lento _Tsu_! Tienes que comer más para ser más rápido y alto!

-Mira Nana~ _Tsu_ se ve con más energía!~

-Si! Y todo gracias a ustedes~

-Fufu, yo diría que gracias a _Usagi_ más que nada~

- _Usagi_ mira antes de cruzar!

-Pero si lo hago me atraparas _Tsu_!

-Pero puede pasarte algo!

-No va a pa-

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Un conejo y un camarón! Se podrían vender bien en el mercado negro no?

-No!

-Ha? Que dices pequeño camarón?!

-No dejaré que toquen a _Usagi_!

-Y como lo impedirás? - Mientras decía esto el tipo delincuente le decía a un subordinado que atrapara a _Usagi_ \- Mira! Ya está en nuestras manos!

 _Entre tanto ajetreo ella ya estaba a punto de desmayarse_

- _Usagi!_

 _Algo despertó en Tsu, o mejor dicho, algo se liberó_

 _Mientras que en la conciencia_ _de Usagi una pequeña conversación se llevaba a cabo…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap 2 : ¡El despertar de dos!**_

 _-¡Usagi!_

 _A lo lejos la pequeña princesa podía oír lo que Tsu decía pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención. Era una versión de ella con un vestido blanco, ¡como una princesa! Ella le estaba hablando y sabía que tenía que escuchar_

 _\- Usagi..._

 _-¿Quien eres?_

 _-Soy tu y tu eres yo..._

 _-¿Yo tu yo?_

 _-Usagi... recuerda..._

 _-¿R-Recordar?_

 _-Recuerda... por ti... Y por él..._

 _-¿Q-Qué está pasando!?_

 _-¿Por qué está en llamas!?_

 _-_ ** _¿_** _ **Qué le han hecho a mi Usagi!?**_

 _-¡N-Nada!_

 _-¿Enserio? ¿¡Entonces por qué diablos está así!?_

 _-¡No lo sé!_

 _-Bien. No lo necesito._

 _-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?_

 _-No lo se~_

 _El pequeño Tsu-Porque recordemos que tiene 7 años- Estuvo a punto de quemarlos, pero sonó una sirena de policía y en esos segundos de distracción los matones/delincuentes/cobardes decidieron huir. Dejando -delicadamente- a Usagi en el suelo_

 _Cuando Tsu se dio cuenta de esto se acercó a Usagi, la tomó de la mano y se recostó con ella, sintiendo así como la energía se le iba de las manos, momentos antes de desvanecerse juró que haría la ciudad más segura para ella, que a su edad cree es su primer y último amor._

 _El policía de pura suerte los encontró en el piso y los metió en la patrulla para llevarlos a la comisaría. Esperando a que alguno de los dos despertara llamó a sus compañeros para buscar información y así poder saber a quién llamar._

 _Le dolía la cabeza a montones intentando abrir los ojos se encontró con...nada... No había nada, ¡estaba todo en blanco!_

 _Alguien le tendió la mano... Y él siguiendo puramente en sus instintos la acepto..._

 _-¿Donde estoy?_

 _-Estamos en tu mente pequeño_

 _-¿Quien eres?_

 _-Soy tu_

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Si... te traje a este lugar para que sepas... No... para que entiendas lo que está pasando y lo que pasará..._

 _Yo soy tu... de muchos siglos antes de que este planeta se hiciera como es ahora._

 _Yo era un habitante del cielo como ella era de la Luna._

 _¿Sabes little sky quien es la Luna?_

 _-¿U-Usagi?_

 _-Si... ella era nuestra, hasta que ese fastidioso humano nos la quitó. No fue sólo culpa de ese humano, claro que no... también fue culpa de esa mujer._

 _-¿Q-Quien?_

 _-La Reina Serenity._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Q-Que hizo?_

 _-¿Tsu? Tsu!? ¿¡Despierta Tsu!_

 _-Eso es mucho por ahora, little sky_

 _Ella te está llamando. Tienes que despertar, pero antes jura que la protegerás_

 _-Lo haré, me haré fuerte para que Usagi siga a mi lado._

-Calma calma, él estará bien. Parece que logró ahuyentar a los tipos malos, me dijeron que estaba agotado

-¿E-Enserio estará bien? ¿N-No le pasará nada malo?

 _-Si. ¡Mira parece que ya está despertando!_

 _-¿Usagi?_

 _-¡Tsu! ¡_ Me alegro que estés bien!

 _-¿_ Quién eres señor?

-¡A-Ah! _Soy Yuusuke,_ oficial de policía, _Minamoto Yuusuke._ Los encontré a ambos tirados en el suelo de un callejón, si no te importa queremos saber qué hacían ahí. Tu amiga acaba de despertar y no nos hacía mucho caso

-Hehe' ...Perdón por eso oficial...

-Mi nombre es _Sawada Tsunayoshi, vivo con Usagi_ y llegue a esta ciudad hace 1 semana.

-¡Yo soy _Tsukino Usagi!_

-... ¿Y que estaban haciendo tirados allí?

-Matones -Matones

-¿Alguna dirección para que pueda llevarlos a su casa?

 _-¿Usagi?_

-¿Eh?...Gomen'

-¿Y un número para llamar?

 _-¿Tsu?_

-2358645XX

-Bien!, sus padres deben estar preocupados, ya han pasado algunas horas desde que los hemos traído

 _-¡Tsu! ¡_ Mamá me va a matar!

-No, no la hará _Usagi..._ c-creo...

-¿Estamos en problemas no?-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap 3: Malas cosas pasan mientras menos las esperas**_

En este capítulo:

Tsu tiene 13 años!

...

 _Han pasado 6 años desde aquel pequeño incidente y muchas cosas cambiaron._

 _Nana y Tsu encontraron una casa lo suficientemente cerca de Usagi e Ikuko, por ende se visitaban lo más que podían._

 _En algún punto de estos años Usagi se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy atraída a Tsu, como iban a la misma escuela sus amigas se dieron cuenta y le dieron una posible explicación._

 _Tsu por cada día se iba volviendo más y más fuerte, después de aquello él le pidió a Nana que lo metiera en clases de artes marciales._

 _Con un Tsuna de cinturón negro en 3 artes marciales tales como Jujitsu, aikido y Kickboxing , además de estar practicando Krav Maga empezaron a llegar más y más oponentes. De un momento a otro empezaron a considerarlo como un jefe, cuando se enteró él simplemente dijo que_ _mantuvieran las paz en Tokyo y que no dejaran que nadie hostil se acercara a Usagi ni a sus amigas._

 _En la escuela era considerado uno de los más inteligentes junto a Usagi_

 _Pero todo eso desapareció con una sola y jodida llamada._

 _Una llamada de Iemitsu._

 _-I-Iku-chan..._

 _-¿Nana? ¿_ Qué pasó?

-Él dijo que nos volviéramos a Namimori... que estamos más seguros allá y una pila de cosas más

-¿Qué harás?

-Hay que ir mamá

 _-¿T-Tsu-kun?_

-Algo malo pasará si no vamos

 _Así como Tsu se iba haciendo más fuerte físicamente su intuición también crecía y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a confiar en ello, Usagi especialmente_

 _-¿Tsu? ¿_ De qué estás hablando?

- _Usagi_...

-¿ _Tsu?_

 _Ambas madres sabían que sus pequeños se amaban y que si no hubiera pasado esa llamada ellos seguirían juntos por toda la eternidad._

 _-_ Nos tenemos que ir o algo malo pasara _Usagi..._

 _-¿_ Algo malo?

 _-_ Si...

 _-¡_ Te odio _Tsu!_

 _-¡Usagi!_

 _Nadie en la sala podía creer lo que había dicho Usagi, era inaudito y ¡completamente extraño!_

-Iré a hablar con ella, no se preocupen

 _-Tsu-kun_

- _Usagi..._

-...

- _Usagi,_ alguien va a morir si no voy

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ¿¡Cómo sabes que pasará!? ¿¡Qué pasa si solo por esta vez tu intuición se equivoca!?

- _Usagi.._. Lo sabes tan bien como yo que ésta "intuición" no se equivoca...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes ser egoísta? ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- _Usagi._..

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque eso nunca dice que no volveré, volveré por ti _Usa._ Sabes que siempre querré estar junto a ti

-...

 _Tsu se acercó lentamente a Usagi y la abrazó, tenía un mal presentimiento para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, si se quedaba alguien...no, 2 personas morirían en Namimori y si se iba algo le iba a pasar a él de alguna forma u otra…_

 _-_ Te amo, a pesar de nuestra muy corta edad te amo _Usa_

-¡Yo igual te amo _Tsu!_

-Entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos te pediré ser mi novia

-¡Y yo aceptaré!

 _-¿_ Me esperaras aunque pase mucho tiempo?

-¡Siempre!

 _Sin saber ellos ambas madre estaban escuchando y prometiéndose a si mismas que harían lo posible por sus pequeños_

 _**** Días más tarde****_

 _-¿Tienes que irte?_

 _-Usagi..._

 _-¿Volverás no?_

 _-Si, lo haré_

 _-¿Pronto pronto?_

 _-... No lo sé, pero lo intentaré_

 _-¿¡Si ocurre algo me llamarás verdad!?_

 _-Si si~_

 _-Tsu, nuestro tren ya está aquí_

 _-Vooy~ Vamos Ares_

 _-¡Hai Boss! ¡Nos vemos Hime-sama!_

 _-Nos vemos Usa~_

 _-Vuelve Tsu_

 _~~~En Namimori~~~_

 _-_ Ah, que nostalgia~ ¿No lo crees _Tsu?_

 _-_ Sip _Oka-san_

 _-Nana-sama,_ nos está mirando raro

 _-_ ¿Mn? Oh! no te preocupes _Ares-kun~_ ¡Son solo personas sin valor absoluto que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar de chismosos!~

 _-_ Sin duda nada ha cambiado _oka-san~_

 _-_ Tienes razón~ Será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible a esa casa

 _-Yo y Ares iremos por lo que necesitamos Oka-san - ¡Malos presentimientos por cada mínima cosa que haga! ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Y es todo por culpa de ese jodido viejo que nunca está!_

 _-Boss_

 _-_ Dime~

-¿Está bien Boss? _Nana-sama_ ya se ha ido puede dejar de actuar.

 _-_ Estoy bien~ Solo... pase lo que pase protege a _Usa, oka-san y los chicos_ mientras yo no este.

 _-¿B-Boss?_ ¿A qué se refiere?

 _-_ Sólo-

 _*Golpe sordo*_

 _-¡B-BOSS!_

 _-Tch. Sólo era un falso carnívoro._

 _-¡Boss! ¡Boss!_

 _-Es...taré...bi...en...p...pro...mesa_

 _-L-Lo prometo Boss, los protegeré así me cueste la vida... pero ¡no me deje! ¡Hime-sama se pondrá muy triste!_

 _-U-Usa... no...en..tera..rse_

 _-...- ...- Deberías llevar al falso carnívoro al hospital herbívoro._

 _-C-cierto-_

 _ **Ares hizo todo lo que pudo, llamó a la ambulancia, luego llamó a Nana...Dudó en llamar a la princesa por lo que le había dicho su jefe, después de todo él siempre sabía que hacer. Mientras aún dudaba si llamar o no a Usagi llegó la ambulancia y todo era un caos (en su mente claro)**_

 _***Punto de vista de Kyoya!***_

 _Era extraño._

 _Se siente la presencia de un carnívoro pero no se ve…_

 _ **A lo lejos se veían dos personas**_

 _Esas personas no son de aquí. Merecen ser mordidas hasta la muerte por entrar sin autorización._

 _Wao. La presencia viene de él._

 _Lo golpearé._

 _¿Hnm? Parece estar hablando de algo importante..._

 _No importa._

 _~protege a Usa, oka-san y los chicos mientras yo no este~_

 _Proteger? Usa?_

 _~Solo~_

 _*Golpe*_

 _-B-BOSS!_

 _-Tch. Sólo era un falso carnívoro._

 _-Boss! Boss!_

 _-Es...taré...bi...en...p...pro...mesa_

 _-L-Lo prometo Boss, los protegeré así me cueste la vida... pero no me deje! Hime-sama se pondrá muy triste!_

 _-U-Usa..._ _no...en..tera..rse_

 _La presencia se ha ido._

 _-...- ¿_ Por qué no se defendió?- Deberías llevar al falso carnívoro al hospital herbívoro.

-C-cierto-

 _***En el hospital***_

 _-_ Nombre

-Eh?

 _-_ Tu nombre herbívoro

 _-A-Ah Ares..._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _-Por qué golpeaste a Boss maldito!_

 _-Por ser un falso carnívoro_

 _-..._

 _-¡Ares! ¡Ares!_

 _-Nana-sama_ calmese, está bien _Boss_ está bien

 _-_ ¡Mi hijo!

 _-_ Está en cama inconsciente _._

 _-_ ¿Quién eres?

 _-Hibari Kyoya_

 _-_ ¿Ciudadano de Namimori?

-Si -

-Ya veo

Que extraño...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Cuando el destino te odia

-¿Familias de _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ?

-Aquí, doctor ... ¿Por qué mi hijo no ha despertado?

-Este es el problema señora ... No lo sabré hasta que se despierte, puede que el golpe haya sido muy fuerte o esté cansado.

-Ya lo veo.

-¡Doctor! El paciente de la sala 0027 ha despertado ... pero ...

-¿Pero?

-Parece ... humm ... no recordar el porqué está aquí.

-Mi ... hijo ... ¿ha perdido ... la memoria?

 _-¿B-jefe?_

-...

-Iré un revisarlo. Esperen aquí mientras tanto.

 _-Ares-kun_ ...

-Hai, _¿Nana-sama?_

-Si ... Si mi _Tsu-kun_ perdió la memoria ... No te graba ni a ti ... ni a _Usagi-chan_

-P-Pero podremos comenzar de nuevo ... ¿verdad?

-Este es el problema _Ares-kun_ ... Sin _Usagi-chan_ mi _Tsu-kun_ no podría ser lo que tu conoces ... Lo que has cambiado mucho desde que tu lo conociste. Antes de irnos a Tokio ... mi _Tsu_ era intimidado, FUE ESA La Razón director por La que Nos Fuimos.

-N-no lo sabía ... ¿Él ... no confiaba en mi?

-No creo que él no confiara en ti, sólo ... supongo que no hay que encontrar el mejor momento ... después de todo ... no se parece muy probable que se vuelva a ser ese chico tímido, lindo y torpe de antes

-Lo entiendo de _Nana-sama._.. Si ... Si _Boss_ no me recuerdan regresar a Tokio y les diré a los chicos que me manden para que todo esté en orden cuando el se recupere ... Solo ... por favor ... yo no quiero ... no puedo darle esta noticia a _Hime-sama._

-Lo se ... Yo le diré a _Ikuko_ lo que pasó y creo que ahí veremos qué hacer.

 _-¿Sawada-san?_

-¡Si!

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado ...

-Esta bien ... ve a descansar _Ares-kun_ yo te llamaré para informarte que pasó al final con _Tsu_ .

-Entonces si me disculpa, _Nana-sama._

-Vamos

*** Con Nana y el Doctor ***

-Que tiene mi hijo doctor?

-Tiene amnesia.

-¿Q-qué es lo que recuerda?

-Así que tendrás que encontrarte ... como mi asistente dijo su hijo está en la habitación 0027

-Bien. Si me disculpa-

*** En la habitacion de Tsu ***

¡¿Donde estoy ?!

 _¡¿Oka-san ?!_

 _-¡Tsu!_

 _-¿Oka-san?_

-¡Oh _Tsu_ ! ¡Me alegro de que estes bien!

\- _¡Oka-san!_ ¿Qué me paso?

-...- Veremos que sabes mi pequeño- Te encontré un tirado en la calle y alguien llamó a una ambulancia, es una suerte que tuviste tu identificación contigo cariño.

-¿Eh?

-Según me contó ese niño… ¿ _Hibari_ ? Fuiste atacado por unos ummm ~ Delincuentes.

-A-ah ...

-Descansa _Tsu-kun_ , el doctor dice que podrá volver a casa mañana ~

-¡Jaja!

\- _Kyo-kun_

-¿Si?

-Por favor cuida a mi hijo ... No lo ignora como antes.

-...

\- _Ares-kun_ ... será mejor que no, en el momento presente, diez, toma las llaves de la casa, estoy seguro que no volveré en algún tiempo ...

-Esta bien ... _Nana-sama._

-Mi _Tsu_ se ha ido ...

-¿ _Usagi_ ?

\- _Molly_ ...

-¡Estarás bien! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tenlo por seguro!

-No lo sé ... Tengo un muy mal presentimiento ...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo veré en un tiempo muy largo ... ¿Qué pasa si se olvida mi?

-No lo haré, digo, es imposible olvidar a la mujer que será su futura esposa ¿verdad?

-Molly ... ¡Gracias!

-¡You're welcome! ¡Para eso están las mejores amigas!

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, el receso está por terminar!

-¡Hay!

Mientras tanto con _Ikuko_

* Suena el teléfono *

-¿Diga?

-¡Ikuko _-chan_ ! ¡Soy _Nana_ !

-¡ _Nana_ ! ¡¿Que Paso?!

\- _Tsu-kun_ ... él-

\- _Nana_ , ¡me estás poniendo nerviosa!

-Perdió la memoria ...

-¿What? ¿Que Paso?

\- _Ares-kun_ DIJO Que alguien lo habia Tomado por sorpresa y le Dieron ONU Golpe en la Cabeza ... LUEGO me llamo a mi Para Que viniese al hospital, y bueno ... de Cuando _Tsu_ Despertó le PREGUNTE Que Si recordaba Como habia Llegado here Pero No Pudo ...

-¡Oh _Kami_ ! ¡Es terrible!

-Me preguntaba que sería mejor ... si decirle o no a Usagi-chan sobre esto ...

-No ... No creo que sea muy buena idea ... ella querrá ir allá y se pondrá muy triste ...

-Entonces le diré a _Ares-kun_ que no le diga

-Esta bien ... Nos vemos _Nana_

-Si… Te llamaré luego _Iku-chan_

** Fin de la llamada **

-¿Todo esta bien mamá?

-S-Si _Shingo_ , no pasa nada

-¡Um! ¿Cuando llegaron _Ne-chan?_

-Debería estar aquí en una horas más

-¡Um!

 _Todos tienen malos presentimientos, sensaciones o como quieran llamarlos, y todos tienen razón en ello, pero sólo un grupo de no más de 5 personas sabrán que eran realidad ..._

 _En las puertas del tiempo,_

 _la guardiana ver como pasaba todo,_

 _visto como sufrió su querida princesa,_

 _lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada,_

 _sólo hurgar un poco en el futuro_

 _y esperar ... esperar ... y esperar ..._

-¡Chicos! ¡Mañana tendremos una nueva alumna! ¡Su nombre es _Mizuno Ami_ !

La verdad no se porque no publiqué esto antes, estaba escrito desde hace un tiempo y bueno... el próximo capítulo no creo que demore, después de todo ya esta casi listo. Si viste una actualización antes de esto srry, error mío.


End file.
